


Avengers Kinktober 2019!

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Cheating, Cockwarming, Condoms, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Glory Hole, Gun play, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Kinky, Lesbian, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Phone Sex, Professors, Prostitution, Road Head, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Threesome, Tittyfuck, Toys, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Wax, Waxplay, gagging, pure sin, uniform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: Posting a chapter every day for kinktober!





	1. Cockwarming - Dr.Strange

Stephen and You are in the library. He’s peacefully reading a book while You’re sitting in his lap. Your chests are facing each other, your face is nuzzled into his neck. If this was any normal day, you could easily fall asleep like this, but it’s not a normal day. 

From afar, the two of you look like you’re having a cuddle session, but it’s far from that. His cock is buried deep inside you. You sat there for fifteen minutes, feeling full yet you’re so empty. You want to move, but if You do, he’s going to punish you. 

You whine into his neck, aching for movement. “You okay, love?” He asks. The deep rumble of his voice gave you shivers. “Can we move?” your question made Stephen reply with a chuckle. “Getting impatient?” You hear him turn a page. “I’m starting a new chapter after this one then we will. ”You groan and nuzzle deeper into his neck. 

From then on, you continued to squeeze around Strange, praying he will move. The tough guy in him came out. He didn’t move or give a groan. He usually loves it when you squeeze him. “Come on Stephen” you place small kisses on his neck. “I want to feel you.”. Strange turns a page, “You are feeling me.” he mumbled. “No, I want you to move. I want you to fuck me” You say embarrassed. Strange hums and slightly moves his position, pushing inside you. “You’re going to sit here until I’m done. You need to learn how to be patient. 

A few more agonizing minutes passed by and you’re already at your breaking point. You don’t care what he’s going to do or how he’s going to punish you. All you want is to move and feel the pleasure he can give you. 

You begin to roll your hips, moaning when a shock of pleasure went through you. “Stop,” Strange said with a stern tone. This is the one time you will disobey a command because you continued to fuck yourself. 

Strange’s left hand fell to your hip and ceased your movements causing a whine to come out of your mouth. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asks “I’m sorry, Stephen, but I can’t hold on anymore! I need you”. Strange hummed. “Fine, but you’re doing all of the work.”. Your hips instantly began to move again. The more you roll your hips, the more you come closer to your climax. 

You bring your hand down to your warmth and begin to play and massage your clit. “I’m going to cum” you moan. Immediately, Strange grabs your hand and pulls it away. “Don't cum. Not before I do.”. You look Strange in the eyes. He’s serious. “But,-” Strange stopped you, “no buts. Do as your told.” 

As your climax approached you, you had to tighten around him and think of different things so you wouldn't cum. Strange started to make small noises, indicating his climax is approaching. So, you started to do extra work. 

You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue met yours, making you moan. You slightly tug on his hair, earning a groan from him. You pull away and look at the man. “Cum for me Stephen. I want to feel you inside me” you moan. 

You lean down and began to give him small kisses along his jaw. “I love you” you whisper. Strange forced your hips down onto him. He moans as he releases himself into you. 

The groan sent a wave of pleasure to your core. You wish you can hear more noise like that from him. Then again, you also don’t because it is such a treat to hear his pleasured moans. It tells you that you’re doing a good job.

For a few more seconds, you continue to plant kisses on his jaw and down his neck. That’s until you feel his hand press against your chest. 

You move back and see him with a confused look. “You’re not going to cum?” He asks. You smile and bring his hand up to your mouth. His warm knuckles made contact with your lips. Softly, you kiss his scars with care and love. “I don’t need to. I’m just glad I gave you pleasure my love” you let go of his hand. “Besides. I’m sure you wouldn’t have let me cum anyways. With the way I missed behaved” you look away, halfway regretting your words. “You are correct. I wasn’t going to give you release, but we’ll always have next time” he chuckles.

Strange takes a deep breath. “We should wash up”. You nod agreement. You remove yourself from Strange, feeling him slide out of you. 

The sight in front of you makes you smile. His perfect hair is now a mess. Beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His eyes, lips, perfect cheekbones, deep voice. He certainly is perfect.


	2. Orgasm Denial - Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This is a bit too short!   
May also be out of character for tony

“C’mon, join me for a game of chess,” she says. Tony shakes his head. “No thanks. I don’t play” he says as he looks down at the board. “Please Tony, I haven’t played in such a long time” she pouted. Tony sighs and declines her offer again. “Let’s make a deal. If you win, you can do whatever you want with. And if I win, I can do whatever I want.” She pauses “come on. I’ll go easy, tiger” she says with a grin. Tony sighs and agrees with her deal. He fully believes he can win. He and a few business partners used to play, but that was many years ago. He has only seen her play once, and she lost to an online bot, so he’s pretty confident he will win.

“Checkmate” She says with a smile. Tony laugh and leans back on his chair. “So,” He sighs “what do you want to do?” He says. “I know exactly what I want” she grins. 

—-

Her hand pumps Tony’s slick cock. His ragged moans is all they could hear within the room. “You witch” he curses. “Let me cum!” He thrusts his cock into her hand. “Sorry Tony, but this is the consequence of losing a game of chess to me” She slightly laughs. “Tony, this is you only chance to cum. I’m going to jerk you filthy cock for a minute. If you don’t cum within those few seconds, you’re not cumming at all”. And that, she began pumping his cock. 

Thirty seconds in, his cock is leaking large amounts of precum. She slides her finger across his slit, spreading the precum. “Are you going to cum for me, Tony? Ten more seconds”. 

He thrusts into her hand with force. She assume he’s getting close. “Fuck” he groans. She quickly removes her hand off of his hard on and looks at him struggle. 

He arches his back and groans in frustration. “Please, y/n, I need to cum.” He pleads. “I promise I’ll make it up to you! Please just let me cum” he grips onto the bed sheet. 

She shushes him. “Let’s make another deal” she smiles “if you can hold out five more times, I’ll let you cum inside of me.” She rubs the head of his cock. Tony sigh “f-fine” he says. “Good now let’s continue”.


	3. Wax Play - Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Posted: 10-3-19 ; 10:51pm   
nice! an hour before it struck 12 hah.

She is loyal to many people, but Loki is different. She swore loyalty to him when Loki was just a young man. Now he’s older and handsome, much like his brother. Loki has taken a liking to the woman. He would never admit it to anyone, but both he and the woman knew this. He shows his love to her every three to five moons. 

Tonight was one of their “off days”. They had no plans for the night, but that quickly changed. As she walks down to her master's chambers, a group of women walks past her. She greeted the beautiful maidens. One of the women within that crowd had been one of her nightly “friends”. She winked at the lady, causing the woman to smile and look away. Y/n slightly chuckled at her reaction. 

She quickly neared the prince’s chambers. Large doors with gold edges stand before her. As usual, she knocked before entering. “My prince, I was requested to change your clothes,” she says as she walks in. 

Loki stares at her with his green eyes. “Y/n. I wasn’t expecting you here,” he says as he placed his down his book. He got up from his bed and stood on his feet. “What’s the occasion?” he asks. She closes the door and walks towards him. 

She walked and stood next to his desk. She notices a candle is lit, along with paper and a writing utensil. She looks back up to her prince, “A group of magnificent women are here to see you and your brother. For today is the day you pick out a bride.”

Loki tensed up when she mentioned the bride. He can’t be ready for a relationship. But, he also wants to be king of Asgard. There’s also Y/n, he does not want to get rid of her. He has too many uses for Y/n, he needs her. 

“Bride?” he choked “I was not informed on this. Who told you this?” he asks. “Odin himself,” she says with a smile. Her smile confused Loki. Does she want to be free? No, he won’t allow that. Or is she relieved by the fact that she can no longer have intimate moments with him? Every negative thought flowed through his mind. He needs to keep her, even if it means having a mistress. 

The room goes silent. Y/n takes a deep breath “Well my prince, let’s get you washed up.” she walks towards his bathe chambers. The bright room blinds her as she walks in. she smiles at how beautiful it is. She can’t get enough of this palace. She lived here for many years, and it still amazes her. Especially with Loki, he as the cleanest room of all. 

She turns on the water hot, along with a small amount of cold. She doesn’t want to burn her prince’s sensitive skin. 

As the water filled to the top, she called in her prince. Loki slowly walks into the bath chambers. “Sorry to tell you this, y/n. But, I already washed up this morning,” he says with a smirk. Y/n looks at him with a serious face. “I know you’re lying to me. You can fool everyone in the palace, but not me. Now, get in, we don’t want to scare off the maidens with your stench, right?” she smiles. 

Loki slightly glares at her, but he did do as she asked. With each cloth he peeled off, the more nervous he got. He knows what he did, and he knows that she’ll ask about it. 

She waited patiently for her prince. She understands that he likes to go at his own pace, so she gladly waits for him. 

Loki pulled his upper clothing off of his shoulder. Y/n smile at how elegant he makes it. He pulled the rest off. That’s when her soft smile disappeared. Red marks littered his chest. “My Prince, are you okay?” she asks with concern. “Nothing. Let’s get this over with.” He says as he steps into the bath.

“Loki, can you please tell me what happened to your chest? They look painful.” Loki looked away and mumbled something under his breath. “I beg your pardon?”. She feels bad for bugging him about it, but she swore to keep him safe. “It wasn’t painful when I did it to myself,” he said louder. She looks at him in confusion. 

\---

She continued to pester him about his choice of actions, and his answers appalled her. Loki had used hot wax over his own body while in the middle of his sexual needs. This greatly worried her because she knows how sensitive his skin is to hot things. 

Loki reassured her multiple times that he can take it, and enjoys it. He said these things while she asks if he’s sane in the head. She may have too many times. She thinks this because Loki had gotten up from his bath, and stomped into his chambers. 

Eventually, they did talk it out and came up with a plan later that night. Loki just doesn’t know what to do when it comes to picking a wife. She told him not to worry about it

\---

Y/n walked to Loki’s room after his meetings with the ladies. She knocked and entered the room as usual. She smiles as she sees her beloved prince reading again. “My prince,” she greets”. Loki shot up in excitement. “Y/n, you’re here.” he quickly walks to her. “Let’s do it tonight,” he says. She stands back a bit. “Are you sober, my prince?” she asks in concern. “Yes. Now, let's get this over with,” he says as he begins to undress. “But, I’m still in my armor?” she says. “I don’t care, I don’t need to fuck you. I want you to do something for me,” he says, still continuing to take off his clothing. She thinks about it, arguing with herself. Should she leave and leave her prince alone, or his wishes and earn his love for the night. 

She sighs and places her belongings on the nightstand. That's when she sees it. The same wax candle. “Are you going to use this candle tonight?” she asked. Loki hums and looks over at his stand. He makes a noise of disgust. “Gods forbid. That’s the first candle I used. Burned me severely.” he stopped and walked over to another nightstand and pulled out another candle. “I made this one myself. It doesn’t hurt me as much,” he says as he walks and hands her the wax stick. 

“Just, pretend it’s like any other night,” he says as he walks back his bed and lays down on his back. She looks at his beautiful, slim, pale body. His cock is already hard. The sight of him makes her bite her lip. “Don’t just stand there, get on with it,” he said sternly. 

Quickly, Y/n walked to the normal, lit candle and ignited the unique candle. As soon as a flame formed, she walked over to Loki. “You’re pretty, my prince. She says as she admires her master. “Get on with it” he spat. 

She tilted the candle above his body. Soon, a drop of melted wax dripped from the candle and made contact with his pretty skin. Loki replies with a hiss. She stops in fear of hurting him. “Keep going,” he says. Y/n shakes her head, “I’m sorry, I can’t keep going unless you give me a safe word.”. Loki sighs, “þrift”. “Of course,” she says with a smile. 

Y/n continued to make spots of wax on his body, making him moan and hiss. The sting of the wax turned him on even more. That sharp pain spreads across his chest and his stomach. He loves it, he can’t get enough. 

She had not touched his cock yet, and he’s still hard as a rock. She smiles as she comes up with an idea. Y/n places her free hand on his chest and runs a single finger up and down his torso. Her finger made all kinds of trails around his sensitive skin. The finger glides across the hardened wax, and over his stiff pink nipples. Loki arches his back and moans. From the corner of her eye, she sees his cock bounce in the air from his sudden movement. 

She hums. Y/n then trails her finger down to his groin, and up to his hard shaft. She then wraps her hand around his cock and began to jerk him off. He’s firm. “When was the last time you came?” she asked. “Our last meeting” he confessed. She smiles. “That’s a good boy” he tenses up. She loves using those specific words on her prince. 

As she continues to pump him, she made her way down his thigh with the wax. She made sure that the wax avoided his black curls at the base of his cock. 

Loki bucks his hips into her hand. He looks her in the eyes with pure lust. She saw this fac every few moons. A face only she can make, and he knows that. “Are you going to cum, my prince?” she asks softly. She rubs the tip of his cock. Loki throws his head back and closes his eyes. He moans loudly as white spurts of cum shoot out from his cock. Ropes of white cum litter his wax-filled stomach and chest. 

He lays there, breathing harder than normal. Y/n looks at his beauty. She waits for a minute or two so he could come down from his high. 

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up,” she says with a smile. “AndI’ll find you some oils for your little wax spots,” she says with a soft smile. Loki looks at her. “I’ll get the bath, just find me those oils.” he then makes his way to the wash chambers. “Right away, my prince.” She then exits his chambers and walks down the corridor to find the oils.


	4. Not A Real Chapter

Today, 10-4-19. I will NOT be uploading a chapter! I am currently busy with plans today. SO, I will be uploading TWO chapters tomorrow (10-5-19)


	5. Bondage (LIGHT) - Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...Sorry, I had not updated twice yesterday. I wasn't expecting to have "plans" lasting for more than a day. I would have gladly stayed home and written instead of going out with friends. But that tiny devil on my shoulder won haha.
> 
> Posted: 10-6-19 ; 11:25 pm

Y/n wait patiently at her apartment for Bucky. She is an experimentalist, and this time Y/n wants to try it with ropes. Y/n likes the idea of being tied up and restricted. Bucky, on the other hand, is not too comfortable. But, he does want to make her happy and feel good. 

\---

Her arm raised, tied in the air, and body is fully exposed to Bucky. Her body is covered in goosebumps. “Are you sure you want to trust me?’ he says with concern in his eyes. “I fully trust you, I know you won’t do anything rough,” she says with a smile. 

She shuffles her legs awkwardly. ‘So, how about you do something, big boy” she says with a smirk. Her velvety words made him tense. He loves the way she talks to him, and how it affects him. 

Bucky steps forward and places his hands on the side of her waist. She gasped when his metal hand came in contact with her sensitive skin. “Sorry” he apologizes. y/n chuckles, “You’re fine”. Bucky hums and rubs his hand down her waist, and down her thighs.

Bucky got down on his knee. “You’re beautiful,” he says. He looks at her thighs in admiration. Y/n brought her leg up and wrapped it over his shoulder. “I’m sorry Bucky, but can you move it along faster?” she asks. Bucky looks up and chuckles, “So impatient,”. 

Y/n rolls her eyes. She moves her thigh, bringing bucky into her groin. She moans when bucky makes contact with her core. Bucky looks up at her with his steel-blue eyes. “Come on,” she says in a breathy tone. Bucky hums, causing a moan to come out of her mouth. 

He licked her wet slit. She gripped the rope above her head. She bites her lip as she stares down at bucky. With each lick and suck, he never took his sight off of her. This always turns her on. 

Her sexy moans made Bucky hard. He could not resist touching himself. So he undid his pants and began to stroke himself. He loves the way she tastes and how she moans for him. Precum started to ooze out of his cock. He smeared the precum all over his cock. 

As Bucky fucks his own hand, he continues to abuse Y/n’s clit. “Fuck” she moans as she pulls bucky closer. “That’s it, keep going”. Bucky moans at her words. He then licks her harder. “You like the way I taste? Of course, you do.”

Bucky sucked her clit. “Mmh” she threw her head back. “Fuck, Bucky!” She looked back down and sees his pretty face. “Gods, don’t stop.” she moans. Bucky smiles because he knows that she is going to cum. He quickly began to pick up his pace on his cock. With the noise, she's making, and the way she looks at him, he’s going to be cumming soon. 

A few more licks, Y/n moaned out bucky’s name as she came on his face. Bucky felt and tasted everything. Her own orgasm caused Bucky to have a reaction. He moaned into pussy as he came into his hand and on the floor. 

Y/n slid her leg off of Bucky. Lucky a rope is holding her because she would have easily fallen from her weak legs. Bucky slowly gets up and wipes his face. Y/n looks dows and sees his cock softening. “Oh,” she chuckled, “I didn’t even know you were touching yourself” she chuckles. 

Bucky untied the rope and released it from the ceiling. She brings down her hands and rubs her red wrists. “That was fun,” she said. “Maybe next time we can go all out?” she suggested. Bucky hummed, “maybe”


	6. Size Kink - Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a warning. This is pretty Non-con and kind of dark. So careful 
> 
> Posted: 10-7-19 ; 1:04 am

Y/n kept most of her days tending the garden around the palace. She usually trims, feeds, and cleans the garden. Today, she is only watering the beautiful plants. Three other girls are trimming and picking out weeds. 

Their day was interrupted when a guard walked into the garden. “I am looking Ms. Y/n” he states. She looks at the other girls before stepping forward. “I am she” she spoke. “Prince Thor is requesting a presence,”. Y/n' blood ran cold. The women around her slightly gasped. 

Y/n had heard many stories about Thor and what he does to them. Thor has not been the same since his brother had gone missing. All Thor has done is use women every day for his own pleasure. From what she had heard, he’s not merciful. 

She placed her gardening things on the floor and followed the Gaurd up to Thor’s chambers. Throughout the walk, she hoped and prayed to the gods’ nothing too bad happens. 

\--- 

The guard practically pushed her inside Thor’s chambers. She looks forward to seeing an already naked Thor. “Come here” he ordered. She quickly obeyed his orders and walked over to him. 

As she gets closer, she gets a better look at his body and his exposed shaft. A large blush formed on her face. “Well look at you, you’re quite small.” he hums. “I bet you’re going to be tight around my cock.” Thor spread his leg and began stroking his cock. “Strip, and quickly” he orders. 

Thor watched her as she stripped off her clothing. He made repulsive comments about her body and what he’s going to do to her. All of it making her even more scared. 

Now that she’s fully naked, Thor ordered her to crawl on top of his lap. The woman slowly got on top of his lap and look at her prince in fear. She feels his hard shaft in between her legs. “Please, my prince, I don’t think I can fit you.” she pleaded. “I can prepare you, but you’re not getting out this,” he says as he brings his hand down and begins to rub her clit. She froze from the foreign touch. Only a man she’s married to can touch her like this. 

He rubs her clit for a minute or two until he put one of his thick fingers into her hole. He slowly thrusts into her, making it uncomfortable. His calloused fingers did not cause pleasure, but the way he touched and reached her g-spot sure did. 

Thor pulled out his finger, “I believe you’re ready” he says as he replaces his finger with the tip of his cock. Thor slowly pushed her down on his cock. Y/n groans in pain as he doesn’t stop pushing her down. 

She groans when she had fully taken him. “By the gods,” Thor groans “You’re squeezing the life out of me” Thor then starts to thrust into her. “Your tight little pussy feels amazing around my cock.” He moans. His disgusting words made her feel so dirty. 

In all honesty, she would feel greatly honored to have the kind of opportunity if it was in a different kind of situation. But, she knows she’s only being used because he is mourning his brother. 

Thor’s thrust starts to become more sporadic and rough. She can tell that he’s going to blow his load, and she wishes to not become pregnant. “Please, don’t release inside of me,” she says in a breathy moan. “Don’t worry little one, I don’t plan on having an heir until I’m king.” 

Thor quickly pulls out and quickly grabs his cock and begins to jack off. With a groan, he cums on his stomach and hers. Y/n gets off of the prince and steps away. “Is that all my prince?” she says with shame. “heh,...What is your name?” he asks. “Y/n” she replies. Thor gets up with a grunt and walks over to a corner where a keg resides. “Well, Y/n. I like you, we’ll be seeing each other more often.” He begins to pour himself a mug of beer. “For now, you have my leave to go.”. And with that sentence, Y/n quickly gathered her clothes and left his chambers.


	7. Titty Fucking - Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-7-19 ; 9:26 pm

Y/n walks inside of her apartment and tosses her bag on the couch. She sighs with an exhausted tone. “Welcome back!” She heard Steve come from the back room. “Yeah” she mumbled. 

She saunters back to her room and tosses herself next to Steve who is on the other side of the bed. She rolls over and brings Steve into an embrace. She moans into his neck as she stretches. 

“Tired?” He asks. She nods her with a muffled “yeah”. Steve hummed “well, this may be bad timing, but I was wondering if we could get busy?” He chuckles. She pulled him closer and groaned. 

\---

Steve managed to convince her by telling her that he would do most of the work. They skipped the sexual foreplay and went straight to being naked. Well, Y/n took off her shirt and pants and kept on only her underwear. Steve, on the other hand, stripped himself completely. Y/n wasn’t surprised when she saw that Steve already had a hard-on. 

Y/n sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Steve. “Come on then,” she says. Steve steps forward a bit. His cock is a few inches away from her face. “How are we going to do this?” she says in a tired tone. “Well, I would like to try something today. But, can you suck me off first? I need to get lubed up” he says. Y/n hummed but agreed. 

She grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off. She then leans forward and gives the head a lick. Her tongue glazed up and down his shaft, making sure that she gets his cock wet. She smiles when a thought came to her head. 

Y/n wrapped her lips around the head and licked circles. A shudder goes down Steve’s spine. She smiles knowing that it always has an effect on him around him. Steve slightly bucked his hips, causing his cock to go deeper into her warm mouth. He continued to slowly thrust into her mouth. He knows that she’s tired, and does not want to tire her out even more. 

Steve slightly pushed her off, causing a popping noise to come from her mouth. “Alright,” he says. He brings his hand down and starts to caress her boobs. “I’m going to use these beautiful girls tonight,” he says with a smile. Y/n slightly smiles because she’s also excited. The many months they were together, they had not tried this. 

Steve lowers himself and brings his cock forward to touch her voluptuous breasts. He grips his cock and begins to rub his cock over her nipples and on the side of them. “You’re beautiful, y’know that?” he says with a smile. Y/n smiles and thanks to him. 

Steve then places his cock in between the soft mounds. He takes his hands and placed them on the side of her boobs. He squeezed her boobs around his cock. That’s when he starts to thrust into them. “Fuck, they’re so soft” he grunts. 

She watched him as he thrusts into her cleavage. He threw his head back in pleasure. Even though she is not being stimulated, she still feels pleasure from the fact that he’s getting off from her body. 

Precum started to come out of the tip of his cock, adding more lube. His cock slid nicely in and out of her. His thrusts started off at a slow pace, but as he gets closer to cumming, the pace quickens. 

Steve squeezes her boobs around him more. He pulled his cock out fully, then quickly thrust in. he repeats three times. The third time, he slams in hard and cums. His cum lands on her collar bone and up her neck. 

Steve releases her boobs. He catches his breath as he watches his cum slowly go down her chest. “Fuck,” he said in a breathy tone. Y/n brings her hand up and touches his cum. She grabbed a little bit of it and brought it up. She brought her fingers together and spreads them apart, causing strings of cum to form around her digits. 

She smiles, “You came pretty fast,”. Steve combs his blonde hair back. “hah,...All because of you, doll” he says with a smile. She shakes her head. “Well, you got me all hot and bothered now. How about we go to the shower and you finish me off?” she says with a smile. Steve chuckled, “I would love to” He says as he leads her to their bathroom.


	8. Cuckholding - Steve & Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted : 10-8-19 ; 12:07 am

Steve pushes Y/n into his dorm room. Steven pinned her against the wall and began to give her hickies on her neck. “Fuck, Steve. I can’t wait to have you down my throat” she says. 

“Holy shit” a grumbly voice comes from a corner. 

Y/n peeked over Steve and gasped when she realized who it was. She covered her face and groaned. “I’m sorry Bucky--” she groaned into her hands. “Should I leave?..yeah I'll leave” Bucky then gets up and begins to walk towards the door. 

“Wait,” Steve stopped his friend. “Y/n doesn’t mind right?” Steve says. Y/n froze at his words. She’s scared of what Bucky will say. Sure, she had fantasized about Bucky here and there. She even admitted it to Steve while she was drunk on too many cocktails. Steve didn’t seem to mind then. His present words to further prove his point even more. 

\---

Steve sat on his bed as he watches his best friend take his woman. Bucky left tiny kisses along her neck and chest. The view of it all made Steve incredibly turned on. He had always wanted to see how Y/n looked while being fucked by another man, especially Bucky. 

Bucky thrusted inside Y/n. “You take him so well, doll. You’re doing so good” he encouraged. Y/n gripped onto Bucky’s bed sheets as he pounds into her. Her legs squeezing around his waist, pulling him to make him go to deeper. 

“Fuck-“ Bucky moans. “Your pussy is so nice and tight. Fuck you’re hot” he moans into her ear. Bucky leans down and begins to say things in Russian. At moments like these, she wishes she paid attention to Bucky when he spoke Russian. 

Steven leans back on his elbows. He brings his hand down and begins to cup his crotch. Her moans are completely wrecking him. 

He then pulls out his cock and began to stroke it. He watches how perfectly Bucky’s cock slides in and out of her. He groans at the thought of her warm pussy wrapped around his own. 

Bucky bucked his hips. He knew he hit a sensitive when Y/n mewled into his neck. Bucky continued to abuse her special spot, hoping to make her cum. 

An orgasm is certainly what he got. Y/n squeezed her legs around and gripped onto his back. The harsh stimulation caused Bucky to become closer to his orgasm as well 

Quickly, Bucky pulled out of her and stroked his cock above her. With a groan, Bucky came on her stomach. 

Steve watched how Y/n was being dirtied. Y/n covered in his friends cum. Steven groaned at the sight. Steve quickened his pace. Finally Steve came onto his hand with a moaning calling out to Y/n. 

—-

The three of them came to an agreement. They all agreed to do this two times every week or so. Let’s just say that all of them are excited about their new arrangement.


	9. Dry Humping - Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would these be considered underage? I don't know, but be warned anyway since Peter is a High schooler.   
ALSO short chapter
> 
> Posted: 10-9-19 ; 10:52 pm

She slowly crawls on top of peter, straddling him. She moves forwards and gives him small kisses. The kiss soon turned into a make out. Both swirling their tongues together. She runs her finger through his hair, making him purr, She slightly tugs at the base of the hair and pulls him back. She looks him in the eyes. A smile forms on her lips. “You’re cute, Parker” she says. 

Peter’s body stilled when she started to roll her hips. “You’re way better than those jerks. You're the only one for me” she whispers into his ear. She brings out her tongue and lightly licked the lobe of his ear. He shivers in response. 

The female started to grind more on top of him. Peter starts to become embarrassed as he notices how hard he is getting from the friction. He brings his head back and moans. The fact that his crush is grinding on him is making him ten times more sensitive. He only hopes that he will last for the finale. 

Peter brings out his hands and begins to touch Y/n. Along her thighs, waist, and breasts. He can’t get enough. Peter loves everything about her. His favorite part has to be her lips. He cums every time she wraps them around his cock. Just the thought of it makes him want to shoot his load. 

His cock is being stimulated by his underwear and pants from her grinding. It's the best feeling ever, but he will accept anything from Y/n. Y/n rolls her hips in a circle, “C’mon Parker, let me see you cum” she says. Peter groans at her words. A few more rolls, Peter has a deathly grip on her soft thighs, cumming into his underwear. ‘That’s it, Peter, give me all of your cum” Y/n says with a smile.

\--- 

Peter wakes up with a racing heartbeat. A hot and uncomfortable feeling can be felt from his groin. Peter groans when he realizes what had happened. He had another lewd dream about Y/n. 

Y/n, the girl he has a massive crush on at school. Pretty hair, vibrant face, and a bubbly personality. He would do anything to be with her. The thing is, she’s a cheerleader and very popular, especially with the jocks, and Peter, he’s a nobody compared to her. 

Whenever he had lewd dreams about her, it gave him relief, but it also pained him. If only he was able to have the real Y/n.


	10. Breeding Kink - Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-10-19 ; 11:30 pm

Loki doesn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone. No one is worthy enough to have him, but plans changed. Odin has stated that the only way to become King is to have an heir to the thrown. 

Thor was shocked when he heard this news. Thor knew he could easily become King. Any woman in Asgard would do fine. But there’s a problem, he already has a lady, and he's not too sure if his current Midgard mate wants a child. 

Loki, on the other hand, is very much confident that he will become king. He’s not tied down anyone. All he needs to do is find a bedmate and make sure that she will give him an heir.

Hours after Odin said his statement, both brothers went their way to figure their own plans. Thor went to his mate, while Loki walked around the palace and thought of all the worthy women he would like to have an heir from. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized a certain woman came to mind. Y/n, his oldest friend. Well, he’s not too sure if he should call her that. But, he and Y/n grew up together. Their friendship split when he started to lock himself away in his room, reading a book and trying spells. He hasn’t talked with her in years, but he sees her around the palace once in a while. From what he remembers, Y/n is a troop commander. Loki comes to the conclusion that Y/n will be the one. 

\---

Loki ordered some of his guards to find Y/n, and bring her to his chambers. It felt like forever, but he finally hears a knock coming from his door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He smiles when he sees her. “Prince Loki, is there a problem?” she asks in a serious tone. Loki smiles, “Yes, you,”

Loki did not tell Y/n all of the details. All he told her was that they should become closer again, and they should start by examining their bodies. The only detail he kept out was his goal of getting her pregnant. He’s not stupid, he knows that asking a commander to lose her fighting form is stupid. He knew she would refuse if he mentioned that, so he glossed over it. 

It took her a few days of thinking, but she eventually agreed to his plan. She doesn’t want to have sex with him, but she does want their friendship back. She will do anything in order to be his friend. 

\---

Later that night, Y/n lays naked on Loki’s bed. It felt forbidden, she felt like she’s committing a sin, but Loki made sure that they both are okay. 

Loki didn’t have time for foreplay, he needed to put his heir into this woman and be king. So, he began by preparing the woman with his fingers. He played with her clit, making the woman moan. Loki would usually fuck a woman right then and there without hesitation, but considering that was his old friend and soon to be mother of his child, he decided to be nice. 

As Loki felt how wet Y/n got, he removed his hand. Y/n arched her back from the lack of stimulation. “Patience my sweet, you ask and you shall receive. Loki got on his bed with both knees under her thighs, his cock lined up with her pussy. 

Loki moved his hip forward, penetrating her pussy with the tip of his cock. He looks down at the woman. Memories flooded to his brain, some of them sad and some of them happy. They may have been happy memories, but he did not smile, he continued to have a stern face. 

Loki continued to push forward, slowly burying his cock deep within her. Y/n gripped his bedsheets. She has not felt such pleasure in a while. She moans from her own sensitive body. 

Loki started off rough. He doesn’t really care if Y/n gets off or even if she finishes. All he needs is to release inside of her. 

Loki raises Y/n leg over his shoulder. Loki puls out, and quickly goes back in, this time going deeper. He grunts from the warm sensation. He stares down at his old friend. She looks back up at him with pleasure in her eyes. Loki needs to have Y/n stay with him. So, he came up with an idea. 

“Do you love me?” he continues to thrust into her. Her eyes widened in shock but didn’t say anything. “Come on Y/n. Tell me that you love me. Promise me you will never leave me, but only love and worship me.”. Loki rolled his hips in a circle. “Please, I don’t want to lose you” he pleaded. Y/n moaned. “I do” she whispered. Loki stopped his movements. Y/n looked up and pleaded him to keep going. “Tell me you need me. Tell me you love me and want to be with me. Only then I will continue to fuck you.”. Y/n bit her lip. 

“Please, Loki. I need and want you.” she paused. “I love you,”. Loki smiles “Will you be with me?” he asks. “Yes! Now please keep moving” she says as she’s trying to buck her hips. Loki smiles and continues to fuck her. 

Loki soon felt his need to release. So he quickened his pace and became rougher. Every thrust gets him closer to cumming, and Y/n knows it. She tries to tell him to pull out, but he refused to answer. His only reply is a few more thrusts. 

Y/n tries to squirm away, but he pins her down by the wrist. “I’m going to fill you with my seed. You’re going to take it all and give birth to my child”. With a grunt, Loki cums inside of her. Y/n gasps as she feels his warm cum flow into her. 

Loki pulls out of her. He sees some of his cum drop out of her. He takes his middle finger and pushes the cum back inside of her, making sure that she will for sure be pregnant. 

Loki stands back and admired the mess that he made of her. “I can’t wait to see you all round, carrying my child. You’re going to be the mother of my heir,” he pauses “just to be sure, I’ll give you my seed again tonight” he says. 

Y/n slowly gets up, feeling dirty and used. She glares at Loki. “Don’t look so disturbed. You got your wish, you’re going to be my side. And if you leave, I’ll be sure to make life a living hell for you”. He then walks to his bath chambers, leaving Y/n confused and enraged.


	11. Incest - Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few hours after the 11th. My bad!  
This is Strange pre-accident. He's still an egotistical doctor  
Also. This can be a very touchy subject? It is incest! and will have the terms "brother" and "sister" in it. So, be warned!
> 
> Posted: 10-12-19 ; 1:09 am

It’s been years since Y/n has visited her brother Stephen. They stayed in touch for a while, but not for long. Y/n became a fairly known musician, but not a world-famous singer. 

One day, Y/n had the chance to do a live concert in New York, she, of course, accepted it. Not only does she get to sing for her fans and get money, but she also has the chance to see her brother. 

A week prior to the live show, she called Stephen for his permission to let her stay with him. Stephen of course agreed and said he will get the guest bed ready. They talked on the phone, making plans for that night. She had told him to be prepared for possible mishaps. Stephen said he’s fine with it and could not wait for her to visit

\---

It’s a night before the concert, which means Y/n gets to see Stephen. She showed up at his penthouse. One of her bodyguards followed as well, making sure that nothing happens to her. 

She knocked on his door. A moment later Stephen opened the door. She looks up at the man, all dressed up in a suit. Stephen looked at the bodyguard first, then down at his sister. Stephen smiles at his younger sibling. “Y/n! Glad you can make it. Please, come in”, he steps out of the way. 

Y/n walks in and admires her surroundings. “Wow, not bad,” she says. Stephen chuckles in response. Y/n turns around to see her bodyguard continuing to stand outside. “You know what to do,” she says. Her guard nodded and walks in. He begins to do a full sweep of All rooms. Stephen gives her a look. “Sorry, just protocol. Y’know, to keep me safe.”. Stephen hums. 

“Well, we should sit down and catch up” Y/n suggests. Stephen opens his mouth and makes an “ahh” noise. “Actually, I’m going out for the night. Go ahead and make yourself at home,” he says before walking out and closing the door. Y/n looks at the door in disbelief. 

\---

For the rest of the night, she laid on the couch, on her phone. Her guard got the okay from her to go ahead and head to their hotel. She quickly regretted that because she became bored very fast. 

Around eleven pm, she noticed a grand piano next to the large window. She had not played the piano in a while, so the thought of her playing made her smile. 

Y/n walked over to the piano and began to play one of her favorite songs. She messed up on a few notes but continued to play. She thought of having a piano act in one of her future shows, perhaps she’ll talk to her manager about it. 

While she was playing, she hears the main door close. She stops playing to look who it was. She was expecting to see her brother, but to her surprise, she made eye contact with a female. She questions the woman. Before the woman can reply back, Stephen walked in. He looks over at Y/n and makes a face as if he forgot something, which he did. 

“Shit,” he says. 

“Who is she?” the woman asks. 

Y/n puts on a fake smile, “I’m Stephen’s sister” she says with a bit of attitude, which shocked her. She doesn’t know why she said it in an attitude, but the fact that he went out to see a woman instead of visiting with her made her blood boil. 

Stephen showed the woman to the couch and told her to get comfortable. After she sat down, Stephen asked Y/n to has a personal talk. Y/n agreed. Y/n got up from the piano and followed him to his room. 

Stephen shut the door and told her to sit on the bed. “I’m sorry. I completely forgot you were here. Maybe I can get you a nice hotel for the night?”. Y/n looks at him with a very offended face. “We haven’t seen each other in years, and you’re trying to kick me out because you want a quick fuck. Disgusting” She folded her arms. Stephen slightly glared at her. “At least I gave you a place to stay. Be grateful that I did that for you.”. Y/n laughs, “I could have gotten any place to stay at, but I wanted to stay here because I wanted to see you.” she glares back. 

Stephen put his hands as if he threw in the towel. “I think it’s better off if you leave”. Stephen turned around to open the door, but was cut off by Y/n. “Is this really why you want to throw me out? Just to have some fun? I can give you some fun,” she spoke. 

Y/n quickly covered her mouth just as fast as her words came out. She didn’t mean to say that. Now she has to deal with Stephen's shocked face, and the large blush covering her face. 

\---  
The two of them talked about it and came up with an agreement. Stephen kicked out the female and returned to his room. 

Y/n looks up at him. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she says. “Me too, but you want to bond, and apparently this is the way.” Y/n chuckles and ends it off with a sigh. “Well, at least it’s not my first time in one of these situations,”. Stephen gives her a look. “I’ll tell you later” 

\---

Stephen stripped himself of his clothes while Y/n does the same. As soon as all of their clothes were off, Stephen leaned Y/n onto his bed. He felt awkward but somewhat excited. He had seen her photoshoots. Some of her photos were scandalous and some of them not. He does admit that some of them did have an effect on him, so he’s a bit happy that his night did end up like this. 

Y/n, on the other hand, is used to having awkward sexual encounters. She grew up with it, so she learned how to adapt to it. But, this is her brother, it felt different. She’s just glad that Stephen is a very attractive man. 

Stephen lowered himself on his knees and moved forward, now in between her thighs. He places his hands on the side of her thighs. He pushed her legs apart, revealing her pussy. To his shame, his mouth started to water. 

Stephen kissed her thighs and up. The small kisses tickled Y/n, she couldn’t help but laugh a bit. A smile came across Stephen's face as he continued to trail up.

Stephen finally came to Y/n’s sweet core. He didn't take his time on this part. He quickly started to lick and suck. Stephen paid more attention to her clit, so he brought his finger up and inserted one into her. Y/n moaned out as she clasped her hand into his hair. Stephen then added another and began to pump them inside of her. Y/n ground on his face on his fingers. 

Before Y/n could cum, he removed himself from that area. Y/n whined from the zero friction. Stephen then lines up his cock with her pussy and slowly pushes in. Y/n arches her back. “Fuck” she curses. 

Stephen fully pushed himself into her. He grunts as he feels the occasionally squeezes from her. Y/n bucked her hips, telling him to get on with it. Stephen does as she says and started to fuck her. He pulled out all of his moves, trying to impress her. She moans loudly.

“You like that? Do you like that I’m fucking you? I know you do. You got so fucking wet for me.” Stephen reaches out and cups one of her boobs. “The fact that I’m your brother gets you off, huh?” He fucks her harder, now abusing her G-spot. Stephen pinches her nipple. Y/n arched her back and shook with a lust-filled moan. Stephen chuckles, “You came that fast? Has it been a while? Or is it because it’s me that’s giving you a good fucking” he laughs. 

Stephen continued to fuck her. He looks down at his sister. Her eyes are glossy and filled with sin. “I want you to cum for me” she pants. Her soft words caused Stephen to stifle a groan. A few more thrusts into her cunt made him pull and began to jerk off. Seconds later, he came on her stomach. Y/n moans as his hot cum lands on her. Stephen looks down at her, the sight of her like this almost made him go hard again. 

\---

The two of them cleaned up and went to bed. Y/n ended up falling asleep next to Stephen with his arms wrapped around her. And let’s just say that Y/n plans on doing more concerts within New York City.


	12. Threesome - Loki and Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i have been SLACKING! I gotta step my game up 
> 
> Posted 10-14-19 ; 12:10 am

For weeks, Thor and Loki have been fighting over Y/n’s attention. She had noticed their attempts, but never knew why they needed it. Loki would invite her to read and practice spells with him, while Thor would invite her to drink beer and talk. She enjoyed all of their doings, but it did get boring. 

Y/n loves her two princes, but she misses her other friends. Well, one person in particular. Erik, her oldest childhood friend. With the prince’s constant need for attention, it’s taking her away from her own time, and friends. 

One day, Loki invited her to practice spells, but she declined. She said she had other plans for the day. Loki asked her where, but Y/n also declined the location. Y/n then went to her own home to make her self presentable for Erik. They had planned on going to the mead hall and having a pint. 

\---

Y/n spent her day laughing and having fun with Erik. They spoke about their week and made future plans. Y/n couldn’t wait for those days to come.  
Y/n was having fun until a group of guards stormed into the hall. Everyone snapped their necks to see what was happening. The guards made a loud announcement saying that the Prince’s are looking for a young lady named Y/n. 

Y/n sighed and got up. “I am she” she spoke. The guards and everyone else looked over at her. Her face started to heat up when she realizes how many people are staring at her. “Follow us” they order. Y/n apologizes to Erik before walking off with the armored men. 

\---

She paced Thor’s room back and forth with a very angered look. “I can’t believe you two. I finally had the chance to do something on my own, and you two ruined it for me,” she says with an attitude. “Ruined it? Sorry, but I must inform you, that we saved you from that disgusting hall” Loki snapped back. “Loki, stand down - Y/n. who were you with? One of the guards said you were with a man?” Thor steps forward. “He’s an old friend. We grew up together” she said softly. 

Loki walks up to her and inspects her body. “Did he do anything to you? Are you feeling fine?” he says. Y/n rolls her eyes. “I’m completely fine despite the fact that you two interrupted my night.”. Thor gives her an apologetic expression. “Sorry, but we were worried. We had no contact from you,” he says, now causing an effect on her. 

If Loki gave her a sympathetic face, it would not phase her. But, if it comes from Thor, it hits her differently, and they know that. “I’m sorry” Y/n grumbles. 

“So, who was that ugly mongrel you were seeing? And why did you not tell us about him? Trying to hide him from us?” Loki says with a glare. Y/n looks at Loki. She bites her lip, trying not to say anything she’ll regret. “Is Loki jealous?” she raised her brow. Loki laughs, “Why would I be jea-” “Yes he is. And I admit, I did have a temper when They said you were another male” Thor spoke. 

Y/n stares at Thor in shock, at a loss for words. “How about we show you what we mean.” She hears Loki from behind her, unreasonably close to her. “Brother, I don’t think we should do this” Thor spoke with uncertainty. Loki placed his hands on her hips, making her go stiff. “Well, go on, you can leave. I’m sure Y/n would prefer me more than you anyways. Right, Y/n?” She can practically hear the smile in his voice. 

Thors sighs and steps forward and agrees, leaving y/n curious and nervous. 

\---

Y/n whimpers with all the attention her body is getting. Loki in between her thighs, sprinkling small kisses along her inner thighs. While Thor kisses around her chest. The scruff of his stubble felt weird, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. 

She can’t believe they’re doing this right now. She loves her boys with a passion, but she had never thought of doing such actions with them. Well, she has, but she never would have guessed they would want the same. She’s just a common girl with no money or fame, not worthy of two princes. But, apparently to them, she is. 

Loki kissed the top of her cunt and smiles when her body twitched. Loki licked her cunt with one long stroke, teasing her. She bucked her hips, hoping that he will continue. Loki chuckled. He pushed in two slim fingers into her. He begins to thrust his fingers at an agonizingly slow pace. Y/n begged him to keep going, but Loki refused. “Tell us you’re ours. Swear to us that you will love us. Promise us that you will never leave,” he said in a serious tone. “Loki-” Thor spoke. 

Y/n had a feeling that whenever Loki said “us” he really meant “me”. She knew that Loki wouldn’t share her after this. 

“I promise you, Loki, that I will never leave you” she pants. “I will love you-” Thor bites slightly on her chest, “I will love both of you,” she says. Loki hums, “Good enough” He then starts to thrust his fingers in and out of her. 

Loki continued to pleasure her with his finger, but he must have gotten bored because he stopped and removed his fingers. “Let’s get on with it,” Loki says as he stands up. Thor looks at his brother. Loki sighs and moves away from Y/n, “Fine, go ahead and take her.” He says with a bit of attitude. 

Thor lays back down next to Y/n. He looks over at her and motions for her to climb on to of him. She straddles him, but Loki stopped her. “Ah ah, face this way,” Loki says from behind her. Y/n hums and turns around to face Loki. She blushed when she came face to face with the naked man. 

Thor picked Y/n and slid into her. Y/b bites her lip, trying not to focus on his large size. “Come on then,” Loki says as he pushes his hips forward, placing his cock in front of her. Thor begins to slowly move into her. Y/n moans as she reaches out and wraps her hand around Loki’s cock. 

She leans forward and places her mouth around the prince. She planned to go at her own pace, but Loki had other plans. Loki places his hand behind her head and pushed her down on him. “Yes”: he moaned “You’re going to be a worthy cock slut.” He held her down at the base of his cock, not caring that she’s gagging. “You’re mine after this,” her throat squeezed around his cock. “Mmm, I could fuck your throat all day” he moaned. 

Y/n forced her self back, coughed and wiped the spit away from her mouth. “Beautiful, you are.” he admired. 

Thor grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto him. She yelped, causing a glare to come upon Loki’s face. He wishes he would have been the one to have her make that noise. Thor then lifted her up a few inches and started to fuck her. Their skin slapping together, making lewd noises. 

Y/n throws her head back as she feels Thor's cock rub against her g-spot. “Thor~” she moaned out his name. Loki growled at her choice of words and brought her back to him. Y/n bobbed her head against his cock. The vibrations of her moans traveled to his cock. 

Y/n felt her climax coming. She continued to ride Thor, having hit that perfect sweet spot. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned around Loki’s cock. She shuttered on tp of Thor. Thor cursed under his breath as her pussy squeezed him. “Hold on, I’m almost there, Y/n” he pants. Thor is now going at a faster speed, chasing his own orgasm. 

Loki tried to hold out and cum after his brother as an alpha move, but the way Y/n is sucking him, he’s not too sure if he can hold out much longer. Loki thrusted his hips forward, hitting the back of the throat. He grabbed her at the back of the head again and pushed her down. She’s gagging around him, nose deep into his black curls. With a gasp, Loki came down her throat. “You better drink every last drop I give you- oh by the nines” he moaned. 

Loki then slipped out of her mouth and looked at Y/n. Her hair is a mess, and mouth smeared with his and her own liquids. “You did wonderfully,” he says as he combs back some of his black wavy hair. 

Y/n had no time to say anything back because she felt four rough thrusts. With a groan, Thor slid out and came. Some of his cum landed on her belly, but most fell onto his own cock. Thor then laid slumped back on the bed and tried to regain his breath. Y/n got off of Thor and laid next to him. She smiles and laughs, “I hope this wasn’t the only time you two are going to do this,” she says with a smile. Thor laughed, “Of course we’re going to continue”. “I’m not sharing” Loki cuts in. Y/n rolls her eyes and chuckles, as she realizes that she has to find out a way to have them share equally.


	13. Glory Hole - Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-14-19 ; 9:34 pm

Mantis and a group of her friends went out for the day. On the way, they had to stop at a gas station. Mantis went to the restroom and relieved herself. She yelped whenever she saw something protruding from the wall. 

The thing that had emerged from the wall had to be about seven to eight inches long. She didn’t know what to do, so she asked who was there, but no response. The thing twitched. She stared at it in confusion. That’s when she saw words on the wall. “Suck here” and “Lick here” Littered around the hole. 

Mantis hummed and leaned forwards. She opened her mouth and took the appendage in her mouth. She hummed when she felt it twitch in her mouth. 

She pushed her head all the way down the shaft, not feeling much of a reaction. Her eyes widened when she heard a man groan from the other side, but continued her actions. She slid her head off with a pop. She wiped her mouth and stared at the thing. Light in color and covered in her own spit. That’s when it hit her, it’s human genitalia. Well, that was noticeable, she just didn’t expect it to be in such a dirty place. 

Mantis took in a breath and repeated her actions. She bobbed her head back and forth on the cock. She would lick circles around the head of the cock. The cock would twitch and she would chuckle. 

Mantis fully engulfed the cock to the point where it’s practically down her throat. Her eyes widened when she felt warm liquid go down her throat. She closed her eyes and gagged. 

A few seconds have gone by, and the man had already slipped out of her mouth, leaving her there confused and somewhat funny. She wondered why a man was in the female stalls, and why she felt sexually charged.


	14. Phone Sex - Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-16-19 ; 10:46 pm

One night, Peter was off on a “business” trip with Tony. It had been one full week without physically seeing Y/n. Tonight, they had arranged a call. 

\---

Peter’s phone rings. He quickly picked it up and answered. Y/n voice replied back with a happy “hello”. Peter smiled at the sound of her voice. He would let her talk him to sleep if he really wanted to. 

They talked and asked each other how the week was, or how each other were doing. Their replies were the typical couple conversation, “I miss you” and “When are you coming back”. 

While talking, Y/n stretched her back, causing a pop. She moaned out a relieved sigh when she finished her stretch. Peter laughs, “What were you doing?” he says. Y/n hummed in confusion, but she awed when she finally got it. “You’re sick,” she says over the phone. Peter laughs on the other end and apologizes. Silence follows right after. 

Peter laughs nervously. “Damn it Y/n, you got me in the mood now”.

“Whatever, you have no one to blame except yourself,” she says, grinning. Peter slightly laughs, “I know”. Silence comes again. “Wanna do it over the phone?” he asks. A massive blush formed on Y/n face. “S-sure. You can go first” she says. 

Peter laughs, “Well, I know that I’m already hard, and I want you to suck me off.” Despite her embarrassment, she followed along with Peter’s dirty talk. “I would love to suck you off, peter. To wrap my lips around your cock and lick the slit of your head”. Peter moaned at her words. Y/n smiles because she knows that he loves it when there’s extra attention to his head. 

“Keep going” he pants. The way he sounds, and the distant sound of him stroking his dick caused Y/n to become wet and horny. She brought her hand down to play with her clit. She rubbed it in circles, arching her back and moaning in pleasure. “I want you to fuck me, Peter, I can’t wait for you to get back.”. “I bet you’re going to be nice and tight for me” he moans at the thought. 

“Y/n? I’m not going to hold it for much longer” he says. “Come on then, Cum for me Peter. Imagine cumming all over my boobs” she says. On the other end of the line, she hears him moan out her name. 

Y/n slightly chuckles, as she pulls her hand away. She’ll remember to get off later. “Was that fun?” she asks. Peter let out a breathy moan, “It was. I haven’t touched myself all week, so it felt awesome” he says with a smile. Y/n smiled on the other line, “I can’t for you to get back”. “Me too,” Peter replied.


	15. Shower Sex- Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a recycled smut scene I wrote for my other Story. It's a Strange/Reader/Loki Series. You should check it out. It called "Simple Words" 
> 
> Posted: 10-17-19 ; 9:40 pm

As the water runs down your body, so does Strange’s fingers. Strange is in front of you while you're leaned against the wall. His face is so close to yours. If the water wasn’t running, you would be able to hear his breath.

Strange’s slender finger run down your sides, sending a shiver down your spine. “Are you ready?” He asks. You nod your head ‘yes’. Strange hummed and brought his right hand over your core. His fingers make contact with your clit.

You spread your legs a little wider so he can have for access. You close your eyes as Strange circled around your clit. Each time he went over your nub you moaned, gripping his shoulders.

Strange slid his fingers using a ‘come here motion’ hitting your g-spot. He slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of you. You thrust your hips forwards, “Doctor,..please” you moan. His space sped up a little bit. You clenched around his fingers and moaned, “God, you know how to work your fingers”. Strange hummed “I am a doctor after all. I know every part of the female body.” Strange pushed down and caused a loud moan to come out from you.

You feel something poking at your thigh. You look down to see his hard cock. You reach down and wrapped your hand around him. Strange groaned and pauses for a second. You then begin to stroke his dick. Strange let’s out a small moan before going back to thrusting his fingers into you.

Strange leaned in and placed his lips onto your neck. He bit down and began to suck. The stimulation Strange has caused is getting you closer to cumming. Your hand movement on his cock is getting faster, and your grip around his fingers are getting tighter.

He removes himself from your neck. “I know you’re going to cum. Come on, y/n, cum for me” he says.  
From his voice alone made you cum. You moan out his name. “That’s it” He huffs. Strange did a few more thrusts into you before pulling out his fingers. He brought his fingers up to mouth and licked off your slick.

At this point you were so overwhelmed from your orgasm, you forgot to give Strange his own pleasure. So, Strange slowly thrusts his hips into your hands to remind you.

You hummed and slightly grip harder around him and began to pump. Despite your wobbly legs and weak energy, you want to give Strange his pleasure.

You ran your hand up and down his shaft. Making sure to give a little more care to his head and to the slit on top. You rub your index finger over his slit. Feeling the soft and smooth skin of his head. “You’re so good” he moans into your ear. “Keep going. Don’t stop what you’re doing” he moans.

Strange leans in and kisses you, slipping in his tongue into your mouth. He roamed around, making contact with your own tongue.

Soon enough Strange strongly thrusted in between your fingers. He let out a muffled moan into your mouth before you can feel warm liquid land on your fingers. You break away from his kiss to look down. You see his cum covering your fingers. You brought your hand up and pressed together with your fingers. You pulled them apart causing a string of cum to be between them.

You smile up at Strange. You then washed his cum off of your finger with the shower water.

You never swallowed his cum before. You’ve heard a few of your friends saying it’s bitter and salty, which doesn’t sound appetizing at all. Strange doesn’t mind it. As long as he gets to cum somewhere on, or in your body, he doesn’t care.

“Alright, let’s get ourselves cleaned,” he says with a smile.


	16. Master And Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another recycled smut scene from my other story. "Simple Words" is the name. You should really check it out :')
> 
> Posted: 10-18-19 ; 12:14 pm

As you were about to step into the portal, Loki pinned you against the wall with a cold hand covering your mouth. The portal immediately closes as you made contact with the wall. “You are making me so impatient,” he growls. You whine into his mouth as you feel his other snake it’s way to your woman parts. You give him a scared look. “Don’t worry my queen, I will take care of you” he rubs your cor through your pants.

You try and wiggle out of his touch, but he only presses his chest against yours. He looks into your eyes. You look away and close your legs. Loki hummed before rubbing harder. His touch is making you very turned on. As much as you hated it, you had to admit that you wanted more. You want him to do more.

You buck your hips into his hand. “Oh? Does my queen wish for more?” he smiles. You slightly nod. “Good” he whispers.

Loki removes his hand from your mouth and begins to unbutton your jeans. Once he unzipped them, he immediately pulled your pants off along with your panties, revealing your pussy to him. “By the gods, you are so beautiful. That doctor does not deserve you,” he says breathlessly as he brings his fingers back down to your core.

As soon as his cold fingers touched your clit, you moaned. Loki shushed you, then placed two of his slender fingers into your mouth. “We don’t want anyone to hear how much of a slut you are for me, right?”. You shake your head. Loki smiled and continued to play with your swollen clit, making you wetter.

Loki then slips in his two fingers into you, causing you to stiffen. Loki thrusts his two fingers into you at a slow pace. He curled his fingers a couple of times, hitting your g-spot. “Can you take three?” he asks. “I bet you can take all three of my fingers. You’re going to be such a good girl if you take all three of my fingers.” he coos as he slowly adds his third finger. You close your eyes shut as you can feel the stretch, and the great pleasure it is causing. You may be feeling immense pleasure, but you never stopped sucking Loki’s fingers.

“Good girl, taking all three of my fingers. I say you’re ready for the real thing” he says. You open your eyes and look at him with concern. “As I said before, I will take care of you” he then pulled out fingers.

Loki held up his three fingers, “Look at them, look how wet they are. You’re this wet because of me.” He then licks off your slick from his fingers. You whine around his fingers. “Okay love, turn around and bend over” he removes his fingers from your mouth.

You listen to Loki and bend over in front of him. As your hands are pressed up against the wall, you can hear Loki unzipped his pants.

Finally, after a few seconds, you can feel his cock at your entrance. “You caused this, love. You are the one that made me this hard” he whispers into your ear. His voice and his choice of worse sends shivers down your spine. All the times you fucked Strange, he never once talked this much. He never gave you so much praise. He never was so demanding. Something about this situation turns you on. It’s so foreign and sexy.

Loki swiftly presses his hard cock into you. You quickly covered your mouth before you let out a loud moan. “You’re so tight” he groans. He then rolled his hips again, this time fully burying himself into you.

You hang your head low as you feel him deep inside of you. Loki picked up his speed. Large amounts of pleasure shoot through you. “Loki” you moan. Loki stopped his thrusting, causing you to whine in discomfort. “Master,” he says. You slowly push back onto him, “what?” you weakly ask. “Call me master, pet” he growls. A blush formed on your face, “I never-”, you gasp as you feel Loki begin to pull out, “You don’t get to cum, then.”. “Wait, no, no, no.” You frantically say. Loki stopped right at the entrance. You sigh and look down at the ground. “Please,..m-master,” you say lowly. “I can’t hear you, pet.” He then leans over and wraps an arm around you. His cold fingers finding their way to your clit.

You close your eyes shut, “Master, please,..fuck me” you say louder, full with embarrassment. Loki hummed, “fine” he slammed back in. You yelp from the sudden pain and pleasure.

“By the nines, you feel so good, pet. You’re mine now, you belong to me” he angled his cock into you, hitting you in the right spot. “Say it. Say that you belong to me” he picks up his speed. You bit lip as you can feel your orgasm approaching. “Say it,” he commands. “God” you moan out, clenching around him. “I belong to you, Loki”. Loki thrusts again, hitting you in the perfect spot. “Oh~” you squeeze around him as you feel yourself, Cumming.

A few more thrusts, followed by a groan, Loki empties himself into you. “Oh my” he breathes out “I was going to hold out a little longer, but the way you squeezed around me felt too good” he chuckles at the end.

The grip he has on your hips began to hurt, you’re sure there are bruises now. “Can you let go of me?” You say in a serious tone. “Right” Loki releases his grip and slowly slides out of you.

As he fully pulled out you no longer feel full. You groan as you feel his seed drip out of you. You get up and pull up your underwear. “Good idea, wouldn’t want any cum dripping out of you,” He says. You turn around and glare at Loki. He looks down at you with a smirk


	17. Road Head - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-19-19 ; 11:27 pm

Y/n and Tony spent their evening at a formal party but decided to go home early. Tony apologized to other guests about their short exit. They understood, and from then on, Stark and his woman were on their way back home. 

The drive home was about twenty minutes away. They spent their time talking about the party and the other guests. 

The atmosphere went quiet. Y/n then decided to put on music. Tony was not fond of her kind of music, so she played some of his, which she didn’t mind. Y/n sat back in the chair and notices her dress. 

“Do you think this dress was a bit much?” she asked. “Why?” he question. “I don’t know. It’s a bit revealing. I felt people’s eyes on me,” she says she stares at the red dress she’s wearing. “You’re fine. They were just wishing that you were with them instead of me” he pauses, “Besides, I like it. I can’t wait to take it off of you tonight”. She hears a faint smile in his voice. Y/n hums. “I would like that very much” She smiles. 

\---

Y/n may have continued their explicit talk a little further. She has gotten to the point where she started to fidget in her seat due to her being wet and horny. 

Tony looked over and saw her moving, he smirks at her actions. “Being impatient?” he says with a smile. Y/n replies back a hum. “Well how about you tell me what you’re thinking about, and maybe I’ll reward you when we get back”. Y/n bit her lip and thought about it. She eventually went through with it. 

“I want you to plant kisses on my body. Mark me with your tongue, teeth, hands.” Her hands found their way down to her groin, slightly rubbing her core. “I want your hands to roam my body-”. “I see you touching yourself. Stop, or I won’t give you that reward.” He says. Y/n whines and removes her hand. “How about this,” Tony begins to unzip his pants. “You can touch yourself, but you have to suck me off. I’ll even be nice and tell you the things I’m going to do to you when we get home.”. Y/n looks around and sees all of the cars that are passing them. “But, someone might look”. Tony continues to bring out his cock. “I don’t care, and besides, the windows are tinted” He finally reveals his cock, making her mouth water. “Do we have a deal?” he smirks. Y/n thinks about it, as she looks around. “Fine” she agrees. 

Y/n unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over on her side. She reaches out for his cock and slowly strokes him. “Wrap your mouth around me,” he says. Y/n obeys and gives his head a lick. His cock twitches in her grasp. 

Y/n wraps her lips around him and begins to suck. Her tongue wrapping around and licking the shaft. Tony grunts. “I can’t wait to be inside of you, baby. To feel your warm wet pussy squeezing around my cock.”. She moans at his dirty talk, causing her to become even wetter. 

Tony places his calloused hand on her head and slightly pushes her down on to him. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on her gag reflex. As she got used to it. She hallowed out cheek and began to suck. Tony ran his finger through her hair and lightly gripped. He began to move her head for her. 

Y/n bobs her head up down, hearing his heavy breathing and low grunts. “Ah- fuck” he pushes her head all the way down on him. “5-0” he says. ‘Police’ rang throughout her head. She stayed like that with his cock down her throat for a minute. She could hardly breathe and began to gag around him. She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed up, no longer handling his cock.

She comes up for a breather, then goes back on him. His hand still continuing her movements. “That’s it, baby, I’m almost there. God, you’re amazing. Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck you” he moans. His hips buck forward, “Fuck” he pants. He continues to fuck her mouth. “I’m going to cum”, A few more thrusts down her throat, he finally came. 

Y/n continued to stay put to swallow his cum. She sucked his a few more seconds before pushing off of him. She came up and looked at Tony. Tony looked over at her and smiled. He took his free and swiped the small dribble of cum on the side of her mouth. “Clean,” he says. Without hesitation, she licked his finger clean. 

She sat back in her chair and fixed her hair. She sees Tony putting his dick back into his pants. “I hope you have enough stamina for round two,” she says with a smile. “I always do,” she says with a slight smile.


	18. Cheating - Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-21-19 ; 12:11 am 
> 
> I'm kind of thinking of making this into a whole story instead of a Oneshot. Maybe, just maybe.

Ever since Thanos had happened, everything has been different. Many have been hit hard by it. Y/n has been one of those people. Much like Pepper, Y/n had lost her significant other. They’re not too sure if they were killed, turned to dust, or lost somewhere. All they know is that many of them are gone. 

Y/n had spent most of her days being alone at the Sanctum. She has friends, but she’s too much in sorrow to go out, everyone is like that. 

The sanctum has been quiet and lonely. With Wong and Stephen gone, she doesn’t know what to do. All she can do is stay at the Sanctum and watch the news. She tries to practice her mystic arts, but the thought of Steven on always comes up and disturbs, she can’t shake it off. 

One day, She heard a knocking come from the front door. She hasn’t heard a knock on that door in weeks. It startled her. It felt so unusual. She didn’t want to open it, but a thought came in her head. What if it was Stephen. The constant thought of him behind the door only convinced her to open the door. 

She walks towards the large door with a racing heartbeat. Her hands starting to clam up. She reaches her hand out and wraps it around the knob. Y/n swallows her spit and opens it slowly. 

She looks behind the door, hoping and praying she sees Stephen. But, it’s not him. Instead, she sees a tall, blonde with a broad body. “Oh,” she says softly, “I wasn’t expecting anyone. - Can I help you, Steve?” she asks as she opens the door, inviting him in. Steven walks in with his hand in his pockets. “Sorry to bother you, Y/n. I’m just here to check on you. See how you’re holdin up”. Y/n closes the door, “I’m” she pauses. “Fine. I just miss him. I miss everyone. It’s quiet” she says. 

Y/n turns around and saunters to a chair. Steve follows her and sits on a chair that’s across from her. He looks down at the coffee table sitting between them. He notices a paper. On the front page, it talks about the avengers who were dusted, Stephen’s photo is one of the examples on the page. His face saddened. “I’m worried about you,” he says. 

Y/n looked at the man with confusion, she asks him why. “You’re fighting a war with heartache and grief. You’re all by yourself in this huge sanctum.” he pauses. “I fear the worst. I would feel better if you lived with someone, or if someone checked up on you more frequently,” he says. 

His words confused her because she’s not used to him talking to her that much. She and Stephen were never close to the Avengers, so it felt weird for him to check on you. 

“I’m fine, Steve. Really,” she says with a small weak chuckle. Steve sighs, “Well, I should be going now. I just wanted to check up on you.” Steve stands up and begins to walk around the coffee table and towards the door. Y/n stands up. “I’m sorry for not making conversation,” She says, making Steve stop in front of her. “You’re fine, Y/n. I know how you feel. I lost loved ones that were close to me.” He paused, “You just have to move on”. Y/n weakly laughs, “I don’t think I can.” “Well, what if I can help? - We can both help each other,”

Y/n looks at Steve, wide-eyed. “What do you mean?” She asks. Steve reaches his hand out and cups her cheek. “You know what I mean” his eyes pierce through her. “I-I can never do that to Stephen” she looks away. Steve grabs her by the chin and makes her look at him. “You don’t need to be alone. I can give you my love. I can heal you.” 

Y/n refused again, this time pushing his hand away. “I’m sorry, Steve, but I can’t” Y/n sat back down on the chair. “I think you should leave” she spoke. Steve looks down at the sad woman. His eyebrows furrowed. 

Steve got down on one knee and looked at Y/n. “please, let me try at least?” he pleaded. Y/n looked at Steve. 

Maybe it will work? Maybe it will help. Even if it will help for a while longer. It will be better than a depression state. 

‘Pretend it’s Strange’ she thought to herself. 

“Okay,” she whispered. “I’ll do it” she said. 

\---

Steve gently laid Y/n down on the couch. He began by gently planting kisses on her neck and on down. Every few kisses, Y/n would make a whimper. He assumed it’s because she hasn’t felt this kind of touch in a while. With his theory, he’s going to make sure he’s going be extra careful with her. 

Steve managed to undress both of them. Y/n stared at his body. He’s so much muscular than Stephen. Steve isn’t her type, but it’s worth a try. 

He crawled on the couch and managed to get in between her legs. He looks at the woman below him and smiles. “You’re beautiful,” he says. Y/n didn’t reply, she only looked away, avoiding eye contact. 

“Right then,” he whispered as he slowly enters Y/n. Y/n gasps as she feels his entire dick slide into her. “Fuck” she pants. Steve apologized and continued to slowly thrust into her. She closed her eyes shut and imagined Stephen. 

Her imagination was interrupted by the small masculine grunts and groans of Steve. She opened her eyes and see that Steve had his eyes shut as well. It confused her. She was going to say something, but she moaned out instead. With one slow deep thrust, he pushed against her g-spot. She clenched around him and arched her back. 

It felt so good. She hasn’t felt this kind of pleasure in so long. Her fingers would have sufficed, but having someone pleasure her, love her, physically touch her. She wanted more. 

Y/n reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and nuzzled her face into his neck. Hugging someone like this made her happy. She could get used to this. 

Steve continued to thrust deep into her. He made sure to keep it very passionate. He planted small kisses on her neck. The stimulation she got from his mouth and his thrusts were sending her overboard. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She came around Steve with a moan. Her body spasmed around him. Steve slowed down his pace while she came down from her high. 

As Y/n calmed down, He started back up. She would twitch and frequently moan. Her small moans sounded like heaven to him. He could have any woman he wanted, but something about her made him feel different. Reminds him of a woman he met back in his youth. When he wasn’t a super soldier, just a scrawny boy. A time when he fell for a woman but was way out of his league. This is his chance to have that chance. Not only is he helping himself, but he truly does want to help Y/n. This is the only way.

Steve moaned. She felt amazing. The way she perfectly wrapped around him. He couldn’t handle it anymore. “Y/n I’m going to cum” he pants. Y/n hugged tighter on to Steve. “Pull out, I’m not- ah!- on anything..” she panted. “O-okay”. 

Steve quickened his pace, causing Y/n to moan into his shoulder. “Fuck” he grunts. Steven then quickly pulls out. He leans back, he grips his cock and begins to jerk himself off. Within seconds, Steve came on Y/n’s stomach. 

He looked at Y/n and smiled at her. Y/n smiled back. For once, Steve believed she is genuinely smiling. He’s glad. He’s happy that he could make her smile, even if it was for a little bit.

\---

Y/n and Steve continued their encounters for a few months. She was happy, but still missed Stephen with all of her life. She couldn’t be happier when she found out that the remaining avengers had a possible way of bringing everyone back. Steve and Y/n had a long talk about their sessions. They both agreed that if somehow, everyone comes back, they will stop their actions. Steve knew she still loved Stephen, and he respected that. And she was okay with that, the possibility gave her hope and faith. The only thing she can do is be hopeful.


	19. Cunnilingus - Nebula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 10-21-19 ; 8:52 pm

Nebula lays in the middle of her bed. Y/n looked at the naked blue woman. “Are you sure” Y/n asked. Nebula nodded, “Yes,”. “Okay,” y/n hummed. 

Y/n crawled on the bed and placed her hands on Nebula’s legs, spreading them apart. Her mouth started to water when she saw her pretty cunt. She couldn’t wait to get a taste of it. 

Y/n got down on her belly and slowly made her way in between her legs, her head now in between them. She feels the heat come off of Nebula. She focused on her cunt, as she lowered her head down. 

Soon enough, her lips came in contact with her hot core. She wrapped her lips around her clit, flicking her tongue over the hard button. She slightly smiles when she hears a noise of pleasure come from her partner. She then continues to lick her clit. She brings her lips together, starting to suck on her clit. Her hips slightly bucked. 

Y/n wrapped her arms under her thighs and pulled Nebula closer to her. She kept her grip on her thighs as she continued to eat out Nebula. 

As she sucked in her clit, she began to massage her clit with her tongue. They stayed like this for a minute. Nebula began to rub her pussy against her Y/n’s face. “Fingers, use them” she spoke from above. y/n got the idea and hummed. The vibration of her hum caused Nebula to grunt. 

Y/n released her right hand from her Nebula’s thighs and inserted two fingers into her. She thrusted her fingers into her. She can feel how wet she is. She can’t wait to taste her cum. 

Y/n noticed that Nebula started to roughly grind into her mouth, she knew she was going to cum, so she didn’t stop. She continued to have her clit in her mouth, using her tongue to smooth over her clit. 

A hand came down and clamped down on Y/n hair. Nebula pushed Y/n deeper into her pussy. Y/n moaned from the slight hair pulling. Y/n’s moans caused vibration on her clit that sent Nebula overboard. Nebula moaned as she came. Y/n continued to lick and thrust her fingers into Nebula’s pussy. The woman couldn’t take it anymore, she slightly pushed away Y/n’s head, indicating that she’s finished. Y/n pulled away. She looks up at nebula and smiled at her exhausted face. 

Y/n pulled out her fingers and saw how soaked they are. She smiles as she brings up her fingers and sucks Nebula’s slick off of her fingers. She brought her fingers and smiled down at Nebula. “Well, that was fun,” she says happily. “Yeah, thank you” Nebula gave a slight smile.


	20. Apologies

Yikes. I am so sorry that I haven't updated at all. I was very busy, and still busy at the moment. I am STRESSED to the bone, my dudes. I somehow developed a stress headache? I didn't even know it existed until I went to the doctor a week ago. I guess that's what I get for having the stress of updating and writing every day, college applications, applications for financial aid, and other personal stuff. Kinktober just had to be in the busiest month for me haha,.. maybe next time when I'm not so busy. hmm.  
I would like to say thank you for reading my stories <3


End file.
